Shining Convoy (Lord Omniverse)
A little dose of Shinyness will make everything become less dark. The most dangerous being in the Omniverse and God Emperor ofEarth. Nearly everyone who live in the Omniverse want him dead. And those who don't are working directly under him. Shining is and alway the villest and most disgusting being in the Omniverse. His twisted mind and cruelness is unparalled, Appearance Shining is quite handsome, with short purple hair and smiling face that make woman fell in love just by looking at them. His body is so well built that when his shirt came off, the concept of bodybuilding iself envied his perfect body. Personality Shining is laid back, un-serious, goofy, perverted, and prefer talking over violence. Unless the wrong people setting him off at the wrong time. The condition that will set him off are range from very minor thing, to very large thing, sometime even the middle. Nobody know what are those condition, not even Shining himself know what will set him off. But he tries the very best not to vent his anger on those he don't want to. When his anger is set, it take very long time for him to burn his anger. In those time, several thousand digit work off Multiverse will be destroy. Or the working condition of those slave labour belong to the "Concentration Camp" and some other equally bad place will be a million time worse. In the worst case scenario, 99.99999 ... 999 % the population of the Omniverse, which is the one not under his command will be slaughter, again and again until he is sastified. The only sure way to instantly vaporized Shining anger is a stare from his wife Setsuna. Since her anger is more disastrous than him. And she will vent those on him so he dead afraid of her. Setsuna is considered something very important to Shining. And he can't simply live without her. This has extend to everything under his command and protection. Which include his estranged daughter Easter.s Power And Abilties Shining is a primordial god, born in the begining day of time and space. This making him the oldest being with recordable age alive. Due to such upbringing, Shining has vast ammount of experienced in dealing with everything. His status also give him the benefit of absolute immortality. The benefit he shared with all the Brave and Convoy Justice Ownership: Shining is the owner of the concept Justice. The copyright and trademark to this concept has been pass to him by his mother Justice Embodiment: He is the embodiment of Justice, nobody can remove that concept. The side effect is that whatever come out of his mouth will be offically recognize by the system that run the Omniverse as justice. Despite litterally every living thing protest against it, since they are mortal thus cannot comprehend the system. The following power are shared between him and his sibling. Asid * God Creation: Shining can created a new God with "assistance" from a woman. * Type-5 Imortality: He cannot be killed by anything, the only way to defeat him is destroy his physical body. * Acausality: Causality doesn't affect him. * Above Dimensional: The concept of Dimension is nothing to him. * Concept Maniplutaion: Shining can removed concept and created new one. His method is turn them into a physical form and litterally stab them to death. Then create a new version of that concept that befit him * Reality Manipluation: To a very high degree. * Chokon Power: He can use all four type of chokon power. Ten Chokon which let him draw power from all of reality and un-reality including the space between. Chi Chokon grant him the power to create celestial object and become creation iself. Jinchokon give him absolute immortality. Ma Chokon allow him to absorb the suffering of other and turn it into un-imaginable power. * Beyond Existence and Non-Existence: He can't be removed from existence. * God Killing: Since he is a Primordial God, Shining can kill any god that are not Type-5 immortality. * Concept Application: He can apply the concept of "Stab" into anything. That is how he be able to hurt concept. He doesn't punch them, he apply the concept of pain and stab to his attack. * Automatic-Negation: If he happen to be battling against his sibling who contradict his power. All of their reality warping, concept manipluation power will not affect each other. The outcome of battle will be determine by pure combat Shining Convoy When he getting serious, Shining can turn into his battle form. Which essentially a giant robot with the height of 10.5 meter and weight 20 ton. His giant robot form can turn into a fire truck. In this form, he called himself Shining Convoy. In this form, Shining become ten time stronger than his human form. Shining is armed with the following attack. Setsuna Shining Love Love Punch: 'Appear in front of his enemy in split second and give him a knuckle sandwich filled with his burning love for Setsuna '''Setsuna Shining Love Love Kick: '''Imitate his favorite TV Heroes Kamen Rider, Shining give his enemy a filled with love. '''Love Love Missile: '''Shining shoot a big missile from the big hole in the middle of the ladder on his back. This missile then break into a rain of smaller missile, with destruction ranged from Nuclear level to Multiversals destruction level. '''Shiny Saber: '''A sword that can also function like a phone when the blade are un-used. Shining often use the phone to cut the Omniverse into many piece like a chef. It doesn't take much energy for him to do that. Require as much energy as a chief chopping fish. '''Shiny Blaster: '''His answer to Da-Garn Magnum. He gain this weapon after Setsuna buy him a Shiny new Iphone. '''Shiny GUTS: '''A concentrated blast of pure suffering converted into energy. Despite the name, it have nothing to do with bravery. God Shining When his Shining Convoy form is not enough to combat the enemies, he can combine with the beast of time Hytherion to become God Shining. In this form Shining is six time stronger. Shining is armed with all the previous attack along with some new attack in this form. His Love Love missile is now fire from the shoulder, and also become six time stronger with ten missile, instead of one. '''Shining Nova: ' An intense stream of heat spewing out of the dragon head on his body. '''Shining Beam: '''Shoot two beam of red energy from his Dragon eye. '''Shining Claw: '''The claw in his arm can be launched at his enemy, extended, or shoot out burst of energy like gatling gun. '''Hexa Burst: '''Each of Shining Claw are glowing red, then a burning blade of pure heat is extended . Then Shining use them on his hapless enemy, leave them with some big scar. If they doesn't die ofcourse. '''Shining Cannon: '''Two red claw in his hip detached and combine with each other. Two barrel then extended from them, making them become a cannon that shoot out a red dragon. '''Shining Glaze: '''The mane of his Dragon chest become irradiate, and shoot out two blade of energy. Then those blade combine to become an S-Shape blade that Shining throw into his enemy. '''Dead End Beam: '''From the middle of his antenae Shining shoot two small dragon shape energy beam at his enemy. '''Zetsubou Dead End Slash: '''Shining summon his blade out, then put it in front of his dragon mouth. After that he spewing flame into the blade, super charged it with Energy. After the sword are super charged, Shining twisted his arm to create a full burning circle with the sword. From the circle a burning come out toward the enemy to paralyzed it, Then Shining charged toward the circle at full speed, his blade pierce the circle and became charged with an intense flame look like a dragon. After Shining get close to the enemy, he suddenly jump, then give his enemy a full powered slash, Which somehow leave an x-shaped mark, even through he just slash his enemy once. The paralyzing part of this move can be left out. He can use this move many time, and each time the move it used, it have enough power to destroy the Omniverse. Take less energy than Shining Blade. Note: If the really want to deal with enemy he could just spawning x shape energy blade endlessly with each blade capable of ddestroy the Omniverse Great Shining Shining strongest form, in this form he have "more than enough" power to destroy reality iself. He can take on Setsuna in her Empress Form. Thankfully, they never fight. However, he not the strongest in the Omniverse, since there are just those who have the same power at him. Shining rarely use this form, and when using it, he only using two of it most strongest move. '''Force Chip Ignition !: '''Give Shinining the Shiny aura that he always wanted exponentially increase his power. ''Cyber Key Power !: ' Increase Shining firepower exponentially. When using along with Force Chip will turn him into Shiny Shine Shine. '''Despair Cannon: '''Shoot out two Dragon using his shoulder cannon, those dragon then twisting together to form a blast. Strong enough to destroy the Omniverse. '''ZETTAI ZETSUBOU SLASH: '''Stomp on the ground, then charge all the power into his sword. Overcharge it with so much energy that it extended into the sky, become a large pillar. Then he charge into the enemy, chopping him to half using full force. Take little to no energy despite the power to destroy Omniverse. '''ZETTAI ZETSUBOU SPECIAL: '''A very destructive move that doesn't require any energy. Only use once to intimidate his enemy. It cannot kill any god or destroy any enemy that can fight again Shining. It only purpose is to destroy the Omniverse by technicality and give Shining something to bluff about when he run out of energy. He all the pent up suffering and pain that the Xeno endure ever since Shining decide to be an a-hole. Result in a sudden overload of despair that are too much for the will of the Omniverse to handle. Resulting in the Omniverse decide to kill iself . Or in layman term, he traumatize the Omniverse so bad that it decide to commit suidicide. Shiny Shine Shine The petname his mother use to call him. This is the form he have during his childhood before he revert back to his weaker form Great Shining. In this form he can destroy the Omniverse easier than the last three form. Can take on Setsuna God Empress Form Magical Lovely Genocider Cure Shiny His transcended form after he merge with Humanity, Zen Seibertron Teikoku, Precure, Family. In this form dearest The Author by beat him with a folding chair them asorb the Author dying corpse and his power into himself. After he split back into his component, every one has transcended into Authorhood. However, even in this form. Shining is still not the strongest one on the gang. Skill: Precure ! Genocide Dokkan Dokkan: Commit genocidal surpass Omniversal Scale by make everyone head aploded Precure ! Grimdark Storm: Turn a lightheart setting into grimdark. Can be counter by Light Heart Storm. Kira Kuru Mirakuru: Create a miracle surpassing everything. Can destroy his dark side in one hit and cannot be blocked. Purikyua Purity: He is so pure that going against his wish is considered a sin worse than everything. Despite still being a sack of *beep* that he always is morally. ULTIMATE KUSOGE SHINING NO NAZO: Trap the enemy inside an 8-Bit game where they're the main character. In that game, one hit can kill them, three live and no continue. Nearly everything can kill the player, the hit bot are lousy. Reward for surviving through the game is to replay it 65535 time. Category:Lord Omniverse Category:Villains Category:Main Villains What Shining Convoy hated the most. Collectivism. Copy-cat army builder that can't built their own freaking army and has to copying him. Asshat war-hawk that made unesscecary war. Casualty Right-wing garbage. Tradition that not made by him Mass-production unit that have no custom variant. Bushido What he like the most. Setsuna Higashi Individuality and Individualism. Leftwing Original army that are not a copy of some army. Pacifist Leftwing Tradition that made by him Enemy casualty Entertaiment Industry. List of Accomplishment Destroy the Negative Omniverse countless time. Because he have nothing better to do. Killing his teacher for "disrepect" him and consume the teacher. Then he kill his teacher family and do the same to them. This grant him the "knowledge" he use today. Creating the first narcotics in existence. Accidentally. Commit countless "good deed" that nag him an enormous bounty. And the god community basically hunt him down because he act like a "good guy" in front of them. When his brother is born and all his half brother come after him. He create Zen Seibertron Teikoku. An elitist gang of racist god. That goes and kill pretty much anything that not them or a Human, Fairy. Under his direct command, Zen Seibertron Teikoku goes on a crusader to murder all the benevolent god that not worship their sacred mother. Because they have nothing better to do. Then they murder all the malevolent god for the same reason. Shining singlehandly kill all the Primordial Mortal that are not belong to his elitist family. Who he has yet called Xeno. But those do suit his definition of Xeno. The agony they suffer is so bad that their soul is set to burn for enternity. Under his command, Draias singlehandly kill all the Angel in the Heaven. Then drag heaven down and turn it into Hell. Just because he need a place to store those burning soul. Those soul is the hot plasma of hell that you known and hate. Then he consume those angel soul and asorb their good energy. Whom is now irradiate within him. Making people feel like he is a good guy. Which he technically is. Conquer nearly all the Omniverse. Only stop because he is bored. Nearly kill the Creator Of Time And Space. Only spare him when his daughter offer her self as a captive Somehow treat her good enough that she fell in for him hard. Then along with most of his bro, he murder Cronoarchitect who did violate his mother Accidentally. But his main motive is to murder him so he could legally marries his daughter. Creating a "living" condition so horrible that the Xeno view Hitler Concentration camp as a heaven. Stop all he doing because he have something better to do now. That thing is taking care of his wife. Then after he accidentally kill her. He gone mad and tries to kill himself. But failed because he is immortal. Sleep for 5 million year then goes back and resume what he is doing. Turn the Omniverse into something so evil and intolerable 99% of it population Xeno worship THE EMBODIMENT OF EVIL Itself as a saviour. Make the aforementioned EMBODIMENT OF EVIL change his way of life and want to turn into a new leaf. Just by looking as his treatment for Xeno. Now that guy want to free the Xeno and do the same to the Elitist Human and ZST. Seal the Embodiment Of Evil and his brother inside a secrect place. Creating the Negative Omniverse indirectly. And by proxy his current enemy T.S.A.B. Creating a personal Multiversals Empire call the Imperium Of Shining. A bunch of elitist, religious fanatic, who goal is to enslave all the Xeno in the Omniverse to serve them and their Supreme Human Race and Supreme Cybertronian Race. With the slogan, "KILL THE XENO, BURN THE HERETIC". Retire after passing the throne to his brother, a being that are even more mentally unstable than he is, Remove the concept of confunicanism and Bushido from existence because his mother think it is sexist Remove the concept of sexist from existence Trivia Most of his personality are base on the author, he and L are the author avatar. Category:Lord Fanfic Omniverse Category:Main Heroes Category:Protagonist